epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock
Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock is the fifty-first installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixth episode of Season 4. It features science fiction and action film director Steven Spielberg, suspense and horror film director Alfred Hitchcock, film noir genius Quentin Tarantino, arthouse director Stanley Kubrick, and blockbuster action man Michael Bay in a five-way battle royale. It was released on December 15, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Steven Spielberg and Michael Bay EpicLLOYD as Alfred Hitchcock Wax as Quentin Tarantino Ruggles Outbound as Stanley Kubrick (credited as "The Ghost of Stanley Kubrick") Lyrics 'Steven Spielberg:' Picture a child sitting next to a projector, Learning from your films to become a much better director. Now picture a 3 billion dollar dream machine, Who can block bust all over your crop duster scene! Try to Duel with me, Alfred, you must be Psycho! I'll bring back JAWS, and take a bite of your Lifeboat! I'm Always so on top of my game. I get the Vertigo! My jet's in the Terminal waiting for me to Murder! ya. I rock the Academy and the DGA! You rock as many Oscars as that schlep Michael Bay! Next time you're filling up those jowls with three steaks and soufflé, Check the trades, see me Amblin to my next big play! I produce cartoons and make games for all ages. You produce Jimmy Stewart making one of two faces! Maybe next time I visit, you'll be a bit more gracious! Now kiss my full moon and just bask in my greatness! 'Alfred Hitchcock:' That was a close encounter of the turd kind, But there won't be a pretty ending this time. Half your billions should go to John Williams! Now brace yourself as I reveal my brilliance! I'm the master... of suspense, so intense, No defense against Hitchcock once he presents! (Ahh!) My skill is enormous, orchestrate brilliant performance. You're more horrible than Megan Fox's acting in Transformers! C'mon! Fish puppets and Muppets to stir the fears up! I squeeze screams out of chocolate syrup! I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind the camera! Damage panderers and haunt you like the last Indiana! 'Quentin Tarantino:' Cut! Gimme a Tylenol. Stop rhyming, y'all! Alfred, you got no style, dog. I'm the king of dialogue! There's only one movie I know you from, And I've seen more blood in the shower when I stubbed my toe in one. You tried to fight in World War I but couldn't do that! The British Army wouldn't let you join 'cause you were too fat! Look it up, it's a true fact. Wikipedia that! Now allow me to attack Steven the hack. Due to War of the Worlds, a failure's what I label you! It looked like some sellout bullshit Michael Bay would do! Ask anybody, "What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?" No one's gonna say, "What's his name from Jurassic Park?" Scripts that I write ain't the... cleanest, (Fuck!) But when I grip mics I'm the... meanest. (Dick!) Quentin Tarantino is a... genius. A bad mother fucker from the wallet to the penis! 'Stanley Kubrick:' Genius is a powerful word, but there's no reason to use it, 'Less you're talking about the Kubrick, then there's really nothing to it. Everything I do is visionary. Every single frame a painting made exactly how I wanna make it. Do another take and get it right, 127 times! I'll make you learn to love me! I'm the bomb, drop ultraviolent rhymes! Like Clockwork, make you all hurt, beat Spielberg The Color Purple! A.I. is the worst waste of potential since the Ninja Turtles! 'Michael Bay:' That's enough! I've heard enough crap from all of you! Why don't I come down there and show you what a real star can do? I swoop low with the telephoto, no Bruckheimer, I work solo. If there's one thing I've learned, bitch, this game is about mother fucking money! I make that dollar, y'all, mother fucking money! Even make Mark Wahlberg make some mother fucking money! I set up shop and got a few drops of that Got Milk money! Rose to The Rock, now I got that socks made of silk money! I ain't got that guilt money! I don't give a fuck! I take my checks to the bank, and I sign 'em with my nuts! I give the people what they love, while the critics say I'm evil! Got no time to read reviews while I'm working on the sequel! Got a gift from above and the eyes of an eagle! When it comes to blowing up, no director is my equal! Scrapped Lyrics Alfred Hitchcock ]] Well that was a close encounter of the turd kind But there won't be a happy little ending this time I'm the master...of suspense No defense Against Hitchcock once he presents uh! You wouldn't be anything without me I'm the one who invented all your best techniques! fish puppets and Muppets to stir the fear up I can squeeze screams from some chocolate syrup I'm enormous orchestrate a brilliant performance You're as boring to watch as dialogue in Transformers Here's the reveal you may be worth billions, But half that cash should go straight to John Williams And not to put your pictures into black and white But you did Schindler's List for free Got paid for Amistad, right? Yikes. I'm the best mamma jamma ever stood behind a cameras Hitch put this mainstream (I'll DP E.T. post it on IMDB) Poll Trivia General *This is the fifth battle with third parties and the second battle with multiple ones, after Rasputin vs Stalin. **This is the first battle where one and more guests voice third-party rappers. *This is the first episode of Season 4 in which Nice Peter physically portrays a solo title rapper. **The last time he acted solo was as George Washington in George Washington vs William Wallace, a gap of seven battles. *This is the second battle to feature film directors, the first being Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. **This is the first battle to feature individuals known primarily for being a film director. *This is the longest battle to date at 4:00, beating Rasputin vs Stalin at 3:38 seconds. *This is the first battle to feature footage which was not filmed directly on a greenscreen. *During Michael Bay's verse, an eagle is seen disappearing in an explosion in the background. The eagle reappears at the end when the Epic Rap Battles of History logo explodes. *This battle has the second/third most locations (without counting reused footage), with 4 different locations, behind Zeus vs Thor and tied with Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Production *Not including the recording sessions or Green Screen cuts, this is the third battle to have more than one Behind the Scenes video. The first two were Darth Vader vs Hitler and Zeus vs Thor. *This is the sixth battle where one actor voiced and/or played more than 1 rapper, the first five being Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, Rasputin vs Stalin, Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, Artists vs TMNT and Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Continuity *This is the first time the creator of a character appears after the character, and the third instance a character and their creator have both rapped in the series, after Dr. Seuss appeared with his characters, the Cat in the Hat and the Things against William Shakespeare, whose characters, Romeo and Juliet, eventually appeared later. *This battle has the most beats out of any battle with 5, beating out Rasputin vs Stalin and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge which both had 3. **This is also the first battle in which every rapper has their own beat. *The scream heard in Alfred Hitchcock's verse is the same scream heard in the end sequence of Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. *This is the first battle where a character cannot be directly seen in his title card. References *Early version of the video description: "Directed by Woody Allen. Written by Martin Scorsese. Edited by George Lucas. Musical Score by Prince." *During Steven Spielberg's title card, he points out his finger and it glows, a reference to E.T. *In Alfred Hitchcock's title card, Alfred Hitchcock is shown as a silhouette from the side, a reference to the intro of Alfred Hitchcock Presents. Later, both Spielberg and Hitchcock can be seen as silhouettes during the end of Spielberg's verse and start of Hitchcock's verse. *During the end slate, Alfred Hitchcock dances with his hands flapping like a bird, a reference to his movie The Birds. *During the end slate, Quentin Tarantino's dance is a reference to his movie Pulp Fiction. *During the end slate, Michael Bay dances as if starting a chainsaw, a reference to his remake of the movie The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. *The shot of Quentin Tarantino closing the trunk references the trunk shot which is often popularized in his movies. *Quentin Tarantino's background is a reference to his "Kill Bill" movies. *Stanley Kubrick can be seen riding a tricycle based on the one from "The Shining" during Quentin Tarantino's verse. *The music before Kubrick's entrance is Richard Strauss' Also sprach Zarathustra, which was used as the theme of Kubrick's film 2001: A Space Odyssey. *All movies referenced in the battle: **mentioned by Spielberg ***''Duel (directed by Spielberg) ***''Psycho ''(directed by Hitchcock) ***''JAWS (directed by Spielberg) ***''Lifeboat'' (directed by Hitchcock) ***''Always'' (directed by Spielberg) ***''Vertigo (directed by Hitchcock) ***''The Terminal (directed by Spielberg) ***''Murder!'' (directed by Hitchcock) ***''Amblin''' (directed by Spielberg) **mentioned by Hitchcock ***''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' (directed by Spielberg) ***''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (Hitchcock's TV show) ***''Transformers (directed by Bay) ***''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (directed by Spielberg) **mentioned by Tarantino ***''War of the Worlds'' (2005) (directed by Spielberg) ***''Jurassic Park'' (directed by Spielberg) **mentioned by Kubrick ***''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' (directed by Kubrick) ***''A Clockwork Orange'' (directed by Kubrick) ***''The Color Purple'' (directed by Spielberg) ***''A.I.'' (directed by Spielberg) ***''TMNT (2014) (produced by Bay) **mentioned by Bay ***''The Rock (1996) (Directed by Bay and partially written by Tarantino) Errors *During the line "Ask anybody, 'What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?'", Quentin Tarantino's right hand gets cut off. *During Michael Bay's verse the subtitles say "got few a drops" instead of "got a few drops". *During the line "Got no time to read reviews while I'm working on the sequel." Michael Bay's left index finger gets cut off. Related videos File:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History File:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 File:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Character main pages Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Wax Category:Ruggles Outbound Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock